Drive
by avintagekiss24
Summary: It's been rough in Alexandria for the past couple of weeks. New threats are on the horizon, supplies are running low, people are becoming afraid all over again. You can't let it consume you. Sometimes, you just need to get away.


Carl piles into the back of the black Charger and slams the door behind him as Rick and Michonne occupy the front seats. He puts down the window as Rick pulls away from the curb, pulling the three of them towards the front gate. Once outside, Rick sets the petal to the floor, pushing the performance car past sixty miles an hour. Carl closes his eyes as the wind whips through his hair; they needed this. It's been tense in Alexandria since the threat of the Saviors popped up. His father woke up in a decent mood and proposed going for a drive. Not on a run, not to scour through the woods, just to drive. Just to feel the wind in their hair, to have the sun on their skin.

Carl settles back into his seat and watches as Michonne digs through the ever growing pile of CD's they've started to amass. She usually settles on TLC or Erykah Badu. If she's in a dancing mood, she'll choose Michael Jackson but today is different. A soft country tune fills the car and soon her voice floats between the two men.

"There's a little moonlight, dancin' on the sand. There's a warm breeze blowin' by the ocean as you're taking my hand."

She reaches over unconsciously, slinking her arm around Rick's shoulder as her fingers dig into his curly hair. She sways softly from side to side as she sings more to herself than to anyone else. Carl watches on as his father turns his gaze towards her, his eyes lighting up as he watches his love lose herself in the melody. Carl couldn't remember the last time his dad looked this... _happy_. Not even with his mom. He never looked at her the way he took at Michonne. Like he'd never seen a woman before. Like he was just simply in awe of her sheer beauty and effortless grace. He never was really good at taking his eyes off of her once they found her.

"You need to know, where I'm standing now. That I'm right on the edge of giving in to ya, baby it's long down. If I fall, can you let me down easy? If I leave my heart with you tonight, can you promise me girl you're gonna treat it right. I'm barely hangin' on, if I fall, can ya let me down easy?"

They're watching each other now, completely unaware that Carl is still there. Michonne smiles softly as she sings to him, tilting her head slightly as she drinks in her man. Rick reaches across and rests his large palm on her thigh, rubbing gently as a smile washes over his face as well. The mood is infectious, tainting Carl as well as he looks over the love scene.

Rick and Michonne's fingers have now intertwined as their elbows rest against the center console. He pulls the back of her hand towards his lips and kisses her skin over and over and over again before rubbing his cheek and chin against her small hand. She laughs lightly, biting her bottom lip as the song continues to play in the background.

 _The scent of your perfume, floatin' in the air_

 _Lookin' like an angel, lyin' on a blanket with a halo of hair_

 _And those lips, look to good to be true_

 _Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen_

 _I'll be at the mercy of you_

Rick drags her long digits across his lips, paying an equal amount of attention to each one before letting them linger against his mouth. He whispers something to her, inaudible to his son but she catches it, her lips curling up into a wide grin before she laughs loudly. God, she has a great laugh. Just the sound of it makes both Carl and Rick chuckle in unison. It's rare when they get to hear a genuine laugh from her. They savor it when they do.

Just as quickly as it came though, the wind carries it away and Billy Currington continues to croon. Michonne hums along, leaning into Rick and resting her head on his shoulder, their hands falling into Rick's lap as they chew up the asphalt in front of them. Carl smirks to himself before turning his attention back out the window.

They needed this.

 _If I fall, can ya let me down easy?_

 _If I leave my heart with you tonight,_

 _Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?_

 _I'm barely hangin' on_

 _So if I fall, can you let me down easy?_


End file.
